Spongebob x Avengers
by allmight01
Summary: The best Sponge in the Sea decides to try an experimental time machine created by Sandy Cheeks, little did he know, it would have some unexpected side effects. These side effects lead him to meet a group called The Avengers. The Sponge teams up with the Superheros to save the world!


Spongebob awakens to the sound of his door being kicked down, and he begins to get out of bed very slowly, and Sandy bursts into his room.

"SPONGEBOB! I need your help to test out this new gadget, I think it may be able to send you forward or backwards in time! Like a time machine!" Sandy screams.

Spongebob gets up, brushes his teeth, says some prayers and begins to follow Sandy to the Dome. On their way there, they run into Squidward, who seems to be packing all his things.

"Going on vacation Squidward? Can I come? Please!" Spongebob shouts excitedly.

Squidward says nothing, and shifts around like a ghost. After a bit, he wanders off, and disappears. Spongebob thinks nothing of it, and keeps following Sandy. The two arrive at the Dome, enthusiastic and ready to experiment. Sandy places this helmet on spongebob that looks like it connects to every part of his brain.

"I'm going to send you one hundred years into the future. You ready spongeboob?" Sandy says from across the room.

Spongebob nods, with an extremely determined facial expression. Sandy flips a giant switch, and and Spongebob's body begins to phase in and out of this dimension, giving the appearance that he's glitching. The phasing begins to speed up, and all of the sudden the room becomes pitch black

"Spongebob? Spongebob! Are you here? Did it work?" Sandy says with curiosity and hope.

Two bright all yellow eyes open and illuminate the room, and electricity begins to expel from every part of Spongebob's body, lighting up the room with flashes of lightning bolts flying around and disappearing once they hit contact with something. Eventually the lightning strikes a giant light at the top of the room, and turns it on instantly. Spongebob looks at Sandy confused, but doesn't say a word.

Sandy carefully examines Spongebob and says "Are you okay…?"

Spongebob grows more confused and utters "Who are you? Where am I? _Who_ am I?"

"It's me, your lifelong friend, Sandy! I tried to send you to the future using my device, but it looks like it malfunctioned. It must've fried your brain... You're Spongebob. You're a fry cook at the most popular restaurant in town! The Krusty Krab." Sandy explains.

"Didn't work huh…well, what do we do now?" Spongebob explains in a very mellow tone.

"Oh! I know, maybe taking you to the Krusty Krab and having you whip up a couple Krabby

Patties will refresh your memory! Follow me" says Sandy

Spongebob follows, thinking to himself "What is a Krabby Patty?"

The two pass by Squidward's house and notice that there is a message in all red on the front of the house, "THE END IS NEAR". Spongebob stops and begins to have a flashback, remembering the last time he was at this location, when he asked a Squidman if he could go on vacation with him. Spongebob remembers how scared the man looked, and how he had just wandered off after that.

"Was there a squidman who lived here?" Spongebob asks nervously.

"Uh, yes. He's your next door neighbor, Squidward. We walked by him earlier, and he was

acting a little weird. Then he just left." Sandy says, without thinking much about it.

The two continue to walk and arrive at the Krusty Krab.

Mr. Krabs bursts out of the front door and says "SPONGEBOB! Where have you been me boy? All my payin' customers have come and gone today with no Krabby Patties! Have you seen Squidward? Things are weird today."

Spongebob looks at Mr. Krabs confused, and says nothing.

Mr. Krabs gets angry "What is wrong with you? Get in there and make me money!"

Spongebob is angry now, his eyes close and electricity from all the lights begin to shoot out of their bulbs and absorb into him. The area is completely dark, and out of nowhere a giant lightning bolt, that appears like its come from the surface of the ocean, flashes at the speed of light and shoots into his body. Spongebobs eyes slowly open, looking the same all yellow they were after the accident, but this time his body begins to crackle with electricity as well. Spongebob notices Mr. Krabs is now cautiously peeking at him from over a rock about twenty feet away. Mr. Krabs tosses the secret formula to Spongebob, and it stops mid-air, and levitates right in front of his face.

Spongebob grabs it, and once he opens it and begins to read, the writing on the paper begins to wastes away, and a new message appears, saying "WE NEED YOUR HELP. We understand you're a powerful being, and we think you have the ability to win us the battle we are fighting. There is a man named 'Thanos', who is threatening to kill half the life of the entire universe, and he once he obtains all the Infinity Stones, he can do that with the snap of his fingers. The last stone is in Poseidon's Trident. Thanos knows Poseidon has it, but he doesn't know where in the ocean Poseidon is, so he will come looking for him soon. When the fight comes to the sea we will find you. Keep your eyes peeled. You may live under the sea, but you're still on Earth like the rest of us. -Sincerely, The Avengers. P.S. We sent you that lightning bolt, it should give you your memory back and help you to control and better your powers."

Spongebob begins to remember flipping Krabby Patties, and defending the secret formula from Plankton no matter what it took. The lights around him begin to illuminate again, but the crackling electricity around his body doesn't stop, indicating he didn't lose any power, and lit those lights subconsciously after he calmed down.

Mr Krabs notices something has just changed within Spongebob, and he begins to speak, "Ready to make some mo-"

Spongebob interrupts Mr. Krabs by shooting a small flash of lightning on the ground in front of his feet, and says "MR. KRABS! We've got bigger things to worry about. Half of the life in the universe is at stake! I've gotta prepare for this 'Avengers' group to arrive."

Spongebob leaves Sandy at Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab, and goes home. Spongebob gathers small materials he picks up off the road to take home with him where he can create a target to practice using his powers on. On arrival to his house, Spongebob throws the rubbish into the air, and the materials begin to float, and piece together to form a target. Spongebob hits the bullseye every single time, but he wants to make sure he's completely one hundred percent accurate for when the Avengers arrive, so he just keeps going. Morning comes and Spongebob is still shooting the target, and there comes a loud boom. In the distance, Spongebob can see buildings tipping over and things flying all over the city, so he decides to investigate. In towns square there is a humongus brute of a man, with a giant gauntlet on his hand, each knuckle (excluding the index finger) possessing a colorful stone.

The man screams "WHERE IS POSEIDON?" while holding a civilian in his massive hand.

Spongebob is far enough away to hear this and piece together that this man must be Thanos. Out of the smoke flies Iron-man, who grabs the citizen and takes him to safety.

"You're not gonna get that stone!" Iron-man shouts confidently.

Ironically right after Iron-Man says this, a civilian who can't be seen yells "Poseidon is in Davy Jones Locker!"

With a maniacal half-grin on his face, Thanos says "Thanks, kid" and slaps his hands together, making the entire city crumble.

Out of the ashes rises a giant green hero. The hulk. Hulk opens his arms and out falls Iron-Man, who he saved last second. Thanos is nowhere to be seen, and Spongebob just witnessed all of this from about a hundred feet away. Spongebob meets up with the two heros, who all stare at him.

Iron-Man says "It's a little late kid, Thanos knows where the stone is."

"It's never too late! Don't give up so easily. We must get the stone before him. Davy Jones Locker is at the deepest part of the Ocean, let's go!" Says Spongebob with enthusiasm.

Hulk puts the two on his shoulders and begins to run incredibly fast, and it begins to get darker as they get closer. Eventually the only light that can be seen is the light surrounding spongebob. As the three get closer to the stone, his light grows more powerful and brighter. Hulk runs into a wall, dropping the two heros. The three look up to see what they just ran into wasn't a wall, it was the trident. They begin to climb up it, and as they get closer to the top, they hear these loud thuds, over and over. It's Thanos, bashing the Staff hoping the stone will come out of it. The three sneak up behind the villain and prepare to attack him. Just as they're about to attack, the stone breaks from the Trident, and Thanos is wielding it in his hand. Hulk grabs him, and the stone begins to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"NO! You're only delaying the inevitable. I will have that stone!" yells Thanos

Iron-man notices the stone sinking, and screams "Spongebob, do it now!"

Spongebob begins to absorb electricity from all directions, and in this moment it seems he's taking all the Earths energy and putting it into his own body. Spongebob's whole body begins to transform into this God-like physique, muscle and vascularity everywhere. Spongebob raises his hand to the sky, drawing the largest flash of lightning ever, even bigger than the one the Avengers sent him. With this incredible amount of power, Spongebob points at the stone and expels all of the energy he's just obtained. The stone begins to crack, and grow brighter, until eventually, it explodes. Once again, the Hulk shields the three, and saves their lives. The explosion was so powerful it blew all the skin away from Thanos, leaving him as a giant skeleton.

The next day, the three rebuild the city, and the civilians who survived the blast begin to build a statue of the three, to thank them for saving not only the Sea, but half of the life in the entire universe. Iron-man and Hulk prepare to leave.

Hulk looks at Spongebob and says "Until next time, spongeboob."


End file.
